blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Thorn Academy
Black Thorn Academy is a school for Meta children and young adults who are learning to control their abilities. Creation of BTA Black Thorn Academy was created by Lillith Hale in November of 2009. She had struggled years after learning of ability and as she traveled the world, Lillith was stunned to find that there were other people who had special abilities just as she did. Many of them struggled with their abilities as well, and Lillith found herself wondering why there was no one around to teach them. She didn't feel like they were the first to have these abilities, and she didn't like the idea of future generations have the same trouble they were having. Thus Black Thorn Academy was born. Several of these people she met on her travels helped her build the school and became the first of the BTA Staff. Lillith used her numerous money and resources to purchase an old, rundown castle and the small abandoned town next to it. It took a lot of money to repair the castle, but each original staff member had imput on parts of it, so the castle looks like a collaboration of different personalities. Lillith will always maintain that the time she spent with her original staff, bringing BTA together, was the best time of her life. Floors ''Dungeons and Sub-Levels 'Supply Room' The Grounds-Keeping Staff's domain. Anything can be found here from school items to cleaning products to landscaping supplies. The Supply Room is off-limits to students without a staff member. 'Mental Abilities Classroom' This classrom is is where students with mental abilities learn to control them. 'Detention' If students break the rules they will most likely wind up here. There is something about the Detention Room that blocks the students from using their abilities. 'Kitchens' The BTA kitchens are located directly below the dining room and are just the same size. They have high ceilings and a great brick fireplace at one end. Mounds of pots and pans are heaped around the walls and there are preparation tables. The kitchens are fully-staffed. To get to the kitchens, take the door to the right of the main staircase in the entrance hall. Follow the corridor until you come to a painting of a bowl of fruit. Make a right. It's the large door at the end of the corridor and is off-limits to students without a staff member. 'Jonas Corbin's Quarters' The living quarters and office for the Mental Abilities Professor. Ground Floor 'Entrance Hall' A large hall, where everyone arrives. A set of huge doors lead inside, where the dominating feature is a huge staircase leading to the upper levels. 'Main Office' The main office where students can get the irclass schedule and school map. Also this is the home of student records. 'Dining Room' A vast hall where meals are served. They are many long circular tables for meal time. The staff sits at the High Table, a table on a raised platform at the front of the room. A door behind the staff table allows a person to enter the dining room from outside without going through the main entrance. There are windows into this room from the lawn outside. 'Physical Abilities Classroom' This is where students come to learn to control their physical abilities. 'Elemental Abilities Classroom' A class where students learn to control their elemental ability. 'Transportation Abilities Classroom' This is a class where students learn how to control their transportation abilities. 'Theodore Nolan's Quarters' The office and living quarters of the transportation abilities professor. 'Indoor Pool' Set in a modern, glass-roofed extension to the castle, the school's indoor pool is open 24hrs to students who are at least 16 years-old. The lifeguard is not on duty after 5pm. 'Nate Zahara's Quarters' The living quarters and office of the school's lifeguard. Second Floor 'Nursery' The School Nursery is where the little ones, ages 0-7, are taught/watched. 'Library' A place to read, study or just relax. 'Projectile Abilities Classroom' A class where student learn to control their projectile ability. 'Environmental Abilities Classroom' Here is where student learn to control their environmental abilities. 'Lillith Hale's Quarters' The living quarters and office of the Headmistress. 'Vanessa Thane's Quarters' The office and living quarters of the Environmental Professor. 'Scythe Blackheart's Quarters' The living quarters and office of the Deputy Headmaster. Third Floor 'Gym' A place where students and faculty can come and exercise. 'Hospital Wing' A place where injuries and sicknesses can be healed. 'Dr. Serafima Lovratu's Quarters' The office and living quarters of the school doctor. 'Counseling Office' This is where students can find the on-site Psychologist and Student Advisor. 'Callum Sage's Quarters' The living quarters and office of the Elemental Abilities Teaching Assistant. 'Boys' Dormitories' This is where the male students reside. No female students allowed after 6pm or before 6am. Fourth Floor 'Common Room' The common room where all the students hang out after class. 'Girls' Dormitories' A place where the female students reside. No male students allowed after 6pm or before 6am. 'Basic Lessons Classrooms' These classes are where the basic "school" subjects are taught. Chemistry, History, and the like. Towers 'Old Tower' The tallest of the three towers, the Old Tower is hardly ever used because of all the stairs. 'West Tower' A dormitory for staff members who do not have their own quarters. 'East Tower' One of the two smaller towers, the East Tower is primarily a storage area. 'Victoria Thane's Quarters' The office and living quarters of the Elemental professor. Grounds 'Courtyard' The Courtyard is where students hang out and where professors might bring their students for lessons. 'Hedge Maze' An outdoor garden labyrinth in which the "walls" or dividers between passages are made of vertical hedges. At the center of the maze is an old Willow Tree. Some Environmentalist swear the tree "talks" to them. 'Wood and Auto Shop''' The Wood and Auto Shop is located on the grounds. This large, old barn was converted into a wood and auto shop.